


Beyond The Glass

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Himup AU PWP Smut. "Look out your window." Jongup froze instantly, recognizing Himchan's deep, seductive voice dripping honey covered words through the phone.</p><p>This story was written as a companion piece to New Neighbor by xingthighs. The setting and background of the characters belong to her, and with her permission I got to play with himup within her universe. ^^</p><p>Crosspost from AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I would actually write a Himup. I kind of shipped them as default. I’ve written one Banglo and the urge to write Youngjae as a power bottom in a DaeJae has been there for a long while, but never Himup. It wasn’t until I started reading A Thousand Paper Cranes by Jezzberry that I fell in love with them and began seeking out Himup fics to read. That’s how I stumbled onto New Neighbor by xingthighs and after commenting and running my mouth to her about the sexy Himup images in my head, my muses decided that I needed to drop the DaeBae and Banglo oneshots I was already working on and write this piece instead. #e_e  
> This was an interesting challenge, but I tried to stick to my perception of Himchan and Jongup’s personalities and let that guide the story. If that makes sense. I guess, what I mean is, I hope that while reading this AU Himchan and Jongup’s personalities still shine through. Fingers crossed.

                                                                                                  

 

Jongup looked out his window for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour, his eyes darting across the street into Himchan’s apartment, anxious to see if his boyfriend had arrived home yet. He knew he was being a bit obsessive, but their busy week had made it impossible for them to meet and he was looking forward to finally seeing Himchan in the flesh, instead of just catching glimpses of him though his apartment window like he was some sort of stalker.

Jongup couldn’t really deny the fact that he had been instantly attracted to the black haired man when he had first spotted him through the glass. Their apartment windows directly faced each other, and thanks to the fact Jongup had been too cheap and lazy to by curtains, he was given a clear view of his handsome new neighbor as he rummaged through boxes and started to unpack. In the course of a day they had shared a few awkward glances and waves at each other, only feeding Jongup’s infatuation and when he had seen the man struggling to move some furniture, he decided to take the opportunity to meet his neighbor face to face, never expecting that the bed frame and mattress they had just placed in Himchan’s room would be christened in the heat of passion later that night. Jongup had no regrets though. He might have barely known Himchan then, but as days turned into weeks, it seemed the more time they spent together, the more he seemed to fall for his charming neighbor.

Jongup shook his head, knowing that three months was hardly enough time to claim that you love someone, but as foolish as it sounded, the feeling was there and it only kept growing. Every minute spent with Himchan made Jongup extremely happy and he would do anything to see his lover smile.

Jongup finished his third cup of Swiss Miss, setting the mug on the counter as he glanced at the clock, his lips forming a frown as he realized only 10 minutes had passed and he still had another two and a half hours before he was supposed to pick Himchan up. ‘I need to get out of here.’ he thought, instantly deciding to run over to the florist and buy Himchan some flowers for their date. Even if his boyfriend often teased Jongup for being corny, behind Himchan’s signature smirk there was always a slight blush and a sparkle in his eyes that let him know that he appreciated all of his small sentiments.

Jongup couldn’t help but smile as he imagined Himchan hiding his beautiful blushing face behind a bouquet of pink roses. ‘Perfect.’ he thought, grabbing his keys and heading for the door when suddenly the phone started ringing.

Jongup was tempted to just ignore the annoying ring and head out, but with a frustrated sigh he picked up the receiver, just in case it was something important. "Hello?" he asked, but there was no reply, despite the fact Jongup could hear heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello?" he repeated, the agitation in his voice becoming more apparent and he was about to hang up when a voice finally spoke.

"Look out your window."

Jongup froze, instantly recognizing Himchan's deep, seductive voice dripping honey covered words through the phone. It was only when the dial tone grew loud enough to breach Jongup's thoughts that he returned to the present, dropping the phone and running over to his large window. His eyes widened as the image of Himchan's porcelain body came into view, fully exposed as he stood in front of his own window. His lover looked so exquisitely statuesque behind the glass that if not for the way his face was dusted in pink and his chest moved with each breath, Jongup wouldn’t have believed he was real, but simply a lovely work of art.

Himchan took a deep breath, trying to calm the nervous pounding in his chest while reminding himself that this was for Jongup. His cheeks were on fire as he took a wide stance, arching his chest forward and supporting himself with one arm against the glass surface as his other hand gently touched his lips. His mind drifted, pulling up images of his lover’s tan, toned body as his fingers began to slip silently into his mouth.

Jongup could only stare in awe, completely captivated by Himchan’s beauty, heat coursing though him as he watched those slim digits thrust inside his lover’s perfect mouth, remembering how those pink lips looked when they were spread around his cock. His breath started coming in shallow puffs as his pants grew tighter with every bob of Himchan’s adam’s apple until his lover’s hand fell away from his mouth. Those slick fingers roamed down Himchan’s body, stopping as they lightly brushed against one of his nipples, making it pebble before twisting it harshly between his moist fingers, his gasps causing stream to appear on the window.

Himchan's eyes were lidded as his hand continued to trail downward. It wasn't until his hand touched his aching member that he was able to summon the courage to look up at Jongup's window, his eyes drifting up over the circle of fogged glass, hoping his lover was there watching him.

Jongup felt as if his heart stopped when those dark eyes stared at him with intense need. His hand pressed against the glass in an attempt to hold himself together as the bottom lip that Himchan had been biting, popped free and a wicked smile uncurled across his lover’s face, causing Jongup to gasp for air.

Himchan could tell Jongup was enjoying his performance by the way he was staring, his jaw slack causing his lips to form a perfect “O”.  He kept his eyes locked on Jongup’s as he slowly began to stroke himself. It felt good to have his lover’s attention, seeing so him hot and bothered, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel Jongup’s hands on him and his thick cock pushing inside him, and he needed it now. Unfortunately his lover could be a little dense at times, so reluctantly he released his aching member, and moving his finger to the glass.

Jongup’s fingers itched to touch his hard cock, which was currently screaming for freedom from the tight fabric of his jeans. Suddenly he noticed that Himchan had moved closer to the window, writing in the steam. Jongup squinted to read the text, making out the words, _Fuck Me_ , just as Himchan finished drawing a heart around them. Normally Jongup would have chuckled at his boyfriend’s playfulness, but he was already too far gone, and as Himchan turned around, giving him a perfect view of his squeezable ass as he walked away from the window, Jongup had stop himself from coming in his pants.

The second Himchan was out of sight; Jongup grabbed his keys and ran out the door, not even bothering to conceal the painfully prominent bulge in his pants as he sprinted down the 15 flights of stairs. It seemed like forever before he reached the ground floor, opening the metal door and instantly being blinded by the outside light. He blinked several times, straining to see when suddenly the pedestrian traffic light came into focus blinking 7, 6, 5, and he instantly made a mad dash across the street, knowing having to wait would be more painful than the friction in his pants as he ran.

Jongup took a deep breath before entering Himchan's apartment building, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible as he walked towards the elevator, knowing he wouldn’t make it up the 15 flights of stairs in his current condition. He hit the up arrow shifting uncomfortably, his foot tapping the floor as he waited for the doors to open, impatiently pressing the button few more times before it actually arrived. He stepped inside and pushed the number 15, breathing a sigh of relief as the door started to close, but suddenly, just as the last inches were about to shut, something stopped them and they bounced back open, revealing an old lady holding out her cane.

She smiled brightly at Jongup before slowly moving into the elevator. "Could you hit seven...I mean seventeen." she said as she turned around to face the closing doors.

Of course Jongup had hit both, suppressing the urge to groan in frustration. 'You’re almost there.' he told himself repeatedly, pulling up metal images of Himchan waiting, naked and needy for him, which was really not helping the situation in his pants.

"Nice weather we’ve been having this week."

"Huh." Jongup head popped up having forgotten about the granny for a moment. "Yeah."

"When I was younger me and my family used to go camping around this time of year." She said as the doors opened on the 7th floor and Jongup immediately hit the “close door” button, sending the elevator on its way as the grandma continued to babble. "There is a really nice site about an hour outside the city."

"Oh." he replied, attempting to show interest, while his brain was intensely watching the floor count. '10...11...'

"Have you ever been camping?"

"No." he replied quickly '13...14…'

"Oh that's surprising."

'15!'

"Considering you pitch such a nice tent."

"Well got to go." he said with a bow of his head and stepped of the elevator when suddenly her words hit. "Wait. What?" Jongup gasped, turning around just in time to see the granny's smile before the doors slammed shut. Jongup stood there for a moment in disbelief, until the ache in his pants, reminded him that he had more important things to do.

When he reached Himchan’s apartment his breath was ragged and he fumbled with his spare key, his hands shaking as he unlocked the door.  As soon as he stepped inside he could see the now empty window and he quickly locked the door behind him, dropping his keys by the table and removing his jacket.

“Jongup.”

Himchan’s heady moans filled the apartment as Jongup swiftly made his way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He was fully naked when he reached the door way, his feet stopping abruptly when he found Himchan kneeling on the bed, rocking his hips back, his fingers being swallowed up by his delicious little hole.

Himchan was enjoying the quickening thrusts of his fingers, when his wrist was suddenly pulled away. He gasped loudly and his eyes popped opened as an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a naked body. He had to stop his hips from bucking as he felt the hard cock pressing firmly against the crevice of his behind and a moist tongue moving slowly up his neck.

“Baby, are you ready for me?”

The smooth vibrations of Jongup’s voice caused a shiver to run down Himchan’s spine and all of his diva comebacks were swallowed as the brunette began to nibble on his earlobe, forcing Himchan to simply nod in response.

Jongup chuckled against his lover’s skin, hearing his low mewling as his hands began to wander along the smooth surface of Himchan’s creamy skin until Jongup’s fingertips met with those perfect thighs, kneading the tender flesh in his palms.

“Jongup?” Himchan moaned, glancing up over his shoulder at him with pleading eyes, and the next he knew he was facing Jongup, their lips molded together as they fell back onto the bed.

Jongup feasted on Himchan’s bottom lip, nibbling on that piece of cotton candy flesh, rolling between his teeth until it slipped lose, bouncing back in to place. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered, staring into Himchan’s dark onyx eyes, smiling brightly when his lover’s cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson. How Himchan could be embarrassed now, after he had stood naked in the window just minutes ago was beyond him, but Jongup didn’t mind his lover’s shy side, it was like a special piece of Himchan that only he got to see. Another piece for him to love.

Himchan wanted to look away and dismiss Jongup’s words, but the overwhelming affection in Jongup’s smile held him, making his heart race faster, pumping pure fire through his veins and setting his body ablaze. “Jongup.” he moaned, grinding his hips up into his lover’s. “I need you now.”   

“Mnn.” Jongup groaned from the contact, and barely had time to think as Himchan sat up and grabbed the bottle, his long fingers stroking Jongup’s cock, coating him generously in the warm liquid.

When Himchan removed his hand and laid back onto a group of pillows, Jongup quickly took a hold of one of his legs, moving it high onto his shoulder as he positioned himself in the center of those pale, tantalizing thighs. Through lidded eyes he stared at down at Himchan as he lifted his hips and gently eased himself inside.

“Unn.” Himchan breathed, as he felt Jongup slide into him the slow burn driving him crazy, and the second he was completely filled, he started rocking his hips, his body begging for the hot friction of his Jongup’s cock slamming inside him.   

Jongup instantly responded to his lover’s silent request pulling his hips back and then thrusting forward repeatedly in long deep strides. Being deep inside Himchan was like swimming in a vat of hot chocolate, the deliciously sweet warmth surrounding his body and all he wanted to do was dive deeper.

“Faster.” Himchan moaned grabbing onto Jongup’s shoulders as he slammed forward. “Ah” he cried, his head falling back as Jongup picked up the pace, his hard strokes making Himchan sing loudly to the beat of their slapping skin. Then suddenly Jongup’s cock struck him at just the right angle, sending a thousand volts of euphoria coursing through him, causing his body to arch back as colors began to blur. “Yes! Right there!”

Jongup’s lips split into a wicked smile, seeing his lover start to fall apart beneath him. The way Himchan’s pink swollen lips fell open, releasing deep, lust filled cries was pushing Jongup over the edge, and he was damned if he was going alone.       

Himchan was trying hard to retain his senses, breathing heavily as he continued to work his hips, meeting Jongup halfway. His mind was beginning to slip when suddenly he felt his lover’s fingers wrap around his aching member, pumping him up and down with every thrust of Jongup’s cock “Ahhhh!” Himchan moaned, his fingers clawing into Jongup’s back, trying to hold on, but as pleasure avalanched him, he lost his grip, falling into oblivion. “Jongup!!!”

White hot liquid spilled into Jongup’s hand as Himchan shook beneath him as the brunette continued to thrust, every echo of his name taking him to a new high, until he could no longer process anything but the ecstasy of Himchan’s body. With a final stroke he buried himself deep inside his lover and released himself, letting all of his love for Himchan flow between them.

For several moments, heavy breaths filled the room as the pair simply stared at each other with bright smiles. Jongup reached out, silently brushing Himchan’s sweaty black bangs off of his forehead before letting his hand rest on his lover’s cheek. He dropped his head, placing a gentle kiss on Himchan’s swollen lips before he moved back, reluctantly pulling out and then laying down. He curled into Himchan’s side, draping one arm across his waist and resting his head on his chest, listening to the gentle thumping of his heartbeat.

 Himchan felt an overwhelming sense of peaceful bliss as he laid there with Jongup, moving one hand to the back of his lover’s head, his fingers idly running themselves through those golden brown locks while his other hand moved to rest upon Jongup’s, the two sets of fingers become instantly entwined. Himchan’s smile grew wider, seeing once again how their hands, bodies and souls seemed to fit together perfectly. “I love you.”

It was barely a whisper, but Jongup caught every word, his head flying up in shock, abruptly cracking it against Himchan’s chin. “Ow!” he yelped, rubbing the top of his head as he looked up at Himchan who was laughing lightly while holding his chin. “Sorry.” Jongup said sheepishly and the smile instantly fell from Himchan’s face. “No, I mean about your chin! Of course I love you too!” he said bringing his hand up to gently stroke Himchan’s jaw. “I’ve loved you since I first saw you through the glass.”

Himchan rolled his eyes slightly his lips returning to their normal smirk.

“It’s the truth.” Jongup said in his defense.

“I know.” Himchan said, moving his hand back into his lover’s hair, instantly calming him down. “I feel the same.” His eyes were filled with sincerity, but then he looked down biting his lip nervously. “But I’m getting tired of watching for you in your window every night, so I was wondering if we could finally move into together?”

“I thought you couldn’t get out of your lease?”

“Well, I’ve been searching for a while and today I finally found someone interested in the place. That is, if you’re okay with us living together.”

“Of course I want to live with you.” he said with a smile. “Just think, I’ll never have to run across the street with a hard on again. It was rather painful, you know. Not to mention I’ll never be able to look that Granny on the 17th floor in the eye again.”

“Sorry.” Himchan replied, chuckling at Jongup’s sad puppy face. “I just wanted to make a few more memories here while I had the chance.”

“Well I think you succeeded.” Jongup said, leaning in to kiss his lover, his tongue tenderly licking Himchan’s bottom lip and just as he was about to slip inside his hot mouth Himchan pulled away.

“However, I do have one condition to moving in with you.” he said in a serious tone.

Jongup gulped, not sure what was coming, but if there was one thing he learned during their months together, it was that when it came to denying Himchan’s wishes, resistance was futile.  “Ok. State your demands.”

Himchan stared squarely at Jongup. “One word.” he said leaning in close so that his breath was mingling with Jongup’s. “Curtains.”

Jongup couldn’t stop his laughter from overflowing from his lips and quickly pecked Himchan on the lips. “Consider it done. Hell, we can board up the window for all I care, now that I have the only thing that was worth looking at.” he said, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover’s neck as he stared into those dark black eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Himchan said, tilting forward and closing the gap between them, kissing his lover’s lips, conveying his heartfelt emotions. The glass wall between them was finally coming down and if Himchan could just keep Jongup smiling, there was no doubt that their future together would be amazingly bright.       

~~~~~~~~~~~

     The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~

So that’s it, my first Himup. Complete. Can someone check if I’ve died and turned into a tree, cause I feel like I’m spouting way to much sap to be healthy.

Well I hope everyone liked it the story. Please leave me a comment below because I’m curious to hear your thoughts, especially about the characterization of Himchan and Jongup.  I realize there was probably an audible groan over the hot chocolate sex metaphor, but too bad. It was Jongup’s pov, it worked and I have no regrets. Also the granny part I was originally going to have as a side blooper, but ended up adding it to the main story instead, so I wonder if you guys liked my sad attempt at humor. ^^

Xingthighs I hope I did New Neighbors proud.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Jongup I could watch you making Swiss Miss all day long! <3.<3

Now seriously leave a comment!!!


End file.
